A disease called first love
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "Ruby Tucker había llegado a la conclusión de que enamorarse era como una enfermedad terminal de la que debería haber alguna especie de cura; y es que una condición en la que sudas, tartamudeas y sientes que el estómago te va a estallar con solo ver a una persona en especifico no puede ser "mágico" ni "maravilloso"..." *ruby centric, con hines de creek y rubyxtweek*


_Hey there old chaps! Buenas y dulces madrugadas! Lo sé, estas no son horas de publicar, pero mi horario ahora es vespertino, asi que ¡hola publicaciones mañaneras! En fin, no las quiero marear mucho, éste fic es malo, mas que malo, malísimo, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre Ruby Tucker alguna vez (ruby, karen y Ike me fascinan) además de hubo un momento de mi dashboard de tumblr que se llenó de imágenes de Tweek y Ruby y dije *oh god, no, Craig no mataría a Tweek, es mas probable que mate a su hermana", a eso sumenle haber visto "500 days of summer el fin de semana" y bueno, termino en esto, no lo odien mucho, sigo recargando la batería después de un mes sin escribir mucho, y literalmente, lo escribí en cuestión de 24 horas, spur of the moment fic. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentario si es así._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: South Park, Little Manhattan y 500 days of summer no son míos, cada uno tine su dueño respective._**

* * *

Soundtrack sugerido: 

Us - Regina Spektor

Sweet Disposition - the temper trap

* * *

_Fair warnings: escritura y plot malos, basado levemente en los films "500 days of summer" (500 días con ella) y "Little Manhattan" (A B C de amor)_

* * *

**A Disease Called First Love**

**By thetalentesswriter**

* * *

**·…el amor es una cosa horrible practicada por idiotas, romperá tu corazón y te dejará sangrando en el piso, ¿y qué es lo que te deja en el final? Nada, mas que unas cuantas increíbles memorias que no puedes olvidar…"**

**Gabe – Little Manhattan**

* * *

Ruby Tucker había llegado a la conclusión de que enamorarse era como una enfermedad terminal de la que debería haber alguna especie de cura; y es que una condición en la que sudas, tartamudeas y sientes que el estómago te va a estallar con solo ver a una persona en especifico no puede ser "mágico" ni "maravilloso", si no simplemente señal de que estás grave y necesitas internarte en un hospital.

La verdad era que Ruby concluyó esto porque su primer amor había terminado de manera brusca; la mayor parte de la gente siempre había dicho que el primer amor era increíble, pero que no dura por siempre y que muchas veces no tiene un final feliz, pero lamentablemente para Ruby, el final feliz se lo quedó su hermano, Craig, mientras que ella tenia que aguantar verlo a él y a su "primer amor".

Sucedió cuando Ruby tenía 13 años, era principios del verano, y la pelirroja tenía planeado una vacación perfecta: pasar todo el tiempo en casa mientras leía libros y jugaba en línea. Ruby Tucker no era la típica adolescente que buscaba usar tacones, minifaldas, utilizar colores de uña ruidosos y agresivos a la vista, o lucir como una vil desesperada cuando un chico hablaba con ella; Ruby era particular, le gustaban los ensayos, los videojuegos de zombies y el soccer; y ella era muy feliz así, la idea de parecerse a las chicas de su clase hacía que le diesen nauseas. Su hermano Craig tenía 19 años, estaba a punto de, al fin, entrar al ultimo año de High School, a su edad, se suponía que ya debería estar en la universidad, pero Craig era un enorme buscapleitos y terminó suspendido dos años consecutivos el tercer grado, sus padres decían que era porque Craig tenía un carácter difícil, Ruby sabía que era porque su hermano era un soberano estúpido.

Pero algo era distinto en Craig, desde antes que acabase el curso, el azabache lucía mas contento de lo normal, sonreía mas, e intentaba esforzarse de manera atípica en sus trabajos y en llegar temprano a la escuela, cuando normalmente, actuaba como un reverendo imbécil sin emociones que intentaba saltarte la mayor cantidad de clases posible; ésta conducta atípica solo empeoró durante el verano. Mas la verdadera pesadilla inició una tarde de principios de julio, Craig llegó a casa con el rostro sonrojado, sudando y con una respiración irregular, Ruby estaba en la sala, viendo un programa en "animal planet", sus cejas se levantaron, y sus ojos grises le miraron con duda.

-¿Qué te pasa? Luces exhausto- preguntó, el azabache no perdió el tiempo, se acercó a ella corriendo, sentándose a su lado, hablando con rapidez.

-¿Quieres ganar dinero rápido?-

-Claro- respondió con sarcasmo, la pregunta era estúpida, después de todo, ¿quién no querría ganar dinero rápido?, pero también sabía que Craig llegaba a ser tacaño y que bien se podía tratar de una broma.

-Bien, este es el trato- habló Craig –irás a mi habitación y desordenaras todo, sacaras todo lo del armario, aviéntalo sobre el piso, la cama, no importa, solo desordénalo, te daré diez dólares- Ruby no había abierto la boca por completo por una especie de milagro, la petición carecía de lógica alguna -¿Aceptas o no, enana?- preguntó.

-Claro- aseguró Ruby, disfrutando de la idea, incluso creyó que ella debería pagarle a él por la oportunidad de deshacer su habitación a su antojo; subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su hermano, la cual de por si era naturalmente desordenada, con un par de libros en el piso, ropa sucia sobre el computador y un intenso olor a cigarrillos; la pelirroja no perdió el tiempo, abrió los cajones y sacó sus contenido, lanzando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que encontrase: ropa interior, zapatos, álbumes fotográficos, e inclusive, encontró al fondo del armario la colección de pornografía homosexual de Craig , la cual ella no dudo en robarse; para cuando terminó, el lugar parecía un campo de guerra, y era difícil caminar sin pisar algo, era un completo desastre.

Al día siguiente, Craig tocó a su puerta temprano, Ruby no podía creer que su hermano estuviese despierto a las 8 de la mañana, ambos se caracterizaban por ser la clase de personas que se despertaban a las 10 de la mañana, creyendo que aun a esa hora, era muy temprano para si quiera realizar la mas básicas de las actividades; cuando la pelirroja le abrió la puerta, se impresionó aun mas, Craig Tucker se había bañado, olía a una especie de loción cara, tenía puesta una playera relativamente nueva y había intentado peinarse en lugar de utilizar su típico chullo azul.

-¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó ella mientras bostezaba, Craig rodó sus ojos y sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de 10 dólares.

-Tengo un nuevo trato para ti- habló –traeré a alguien a casa hoy, te pagaré si prometes no joder, sal, vete a casa de una amiga, quédate encerrada en tu habitación simplemente no lo arruines- dijo, entregándole los dos billetes, Ruby volvió a bostezar, asintiendo quedamente para hacerle entender que cumpliría –bien, cumple tu parte enana, oh, y la pornografía que me robaste, quédatela-

Ruby volvió a dormir, disfrutando de la suavidad de su almohada y la calidez de sus cobijas, no iba a tener problema alguno en cumplir con la petición de Craig; no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo paso, ni si quiera escuchó a su hermano y quien quiera que fuese su acompañante llegar a casa y encerrarse en la habitación del pelinegro; el sonido de las bocinas tocando a todo volumen al otro lado del pasillo fue lo que la despertó, tocando una de esas canciones antiguas que Craig adoraba escuchar; eso le molesto de inmediato, y todos en la familia sabían que despertar a Ruby era la peor cosa que uno podría hacer, pues era como enfrentarse a una fiera hambrienta, salió de su habitación muy enojada, llegó hasta la puerta de su hermano y comenzó a golpear con fuerza.

-Hijo de puta, baja el jodido volumen, intento dormir- siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que al fin ésta se abrió, mas para su sorpresa, en el marco no estaba su hermano y su fría mirada, era mas bien un chico de brillante cabello rubio, ojos café, y nariz llena de pecas, Ruby de inmediato se quedó congelada en su lugar, observando fijamente a aquel extraño, en la manera en que su cuerpo, de musculatura discreta, temblaba ligeramente todo el tiempo, su rostro era la perfecta combinación entre un hombre y un niño, con cierta dureza en la mandíbula mas suavidad en el contorno de sus mejillas, sus labios eran delgados, como una suave línea rosa que habían capturado la atención de Ruby –yo… eh… yo- tartamudeo, siendo al fin plenamente consciente de cómo se veía en ese instante, con el cabello desordenado y sucio, con un pantalón de pants al menos dos tallas mas grandes, con una calceta negra y la otra verde limón, con una vieja playera de los broncos de Denver, intentó cubrirse, o hacer algo para lucir menos tonta, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonrojarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio –luces como si tuvieses fiebre-

-Uh, no, estoy bien, yo, lo siento- habló Ruby rápidamente, sus palabras golpeándose unas contra las otras, haciéndola sonar como una maniaca.

-Ruby- habló Craig, apareciendo tras aquel apuesto rubio, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico -¿qué estás haciendo?- la miro de manera enojada, Ruby entendió el mensaje por su mirada: "te pagué, desaparece".

-Lo lamento, el sonido de las bocinas me levantó- se excusó la pelirroja

-Agh, ¿estabas dormida?- preguntó el rubio –lo lamento tanto, yo le pedí a ack Craig que le subiese el volumen, es una de mis canciones favoritas…-

-No, no te preocupes- habló Ruby –súbele al volumen cuanto quieras, no hay problema, es una gran canción… soy Ruby- dijo ella, estirando su mano emocionadamente, el rubio tomó su mano y la sacudió, Ruby juró que donde su piel rozaba la del chico, se generaba una chispa potente y cálida que la hacía sudar.

-Soy Tweek, soy compañero de clase de tu hermano-

-Tweek vino a ayudarme con mi habitación, tu sabes que soy MUY desordenado- dijo Craig –llevaba meses luciendo como la ves ahora- mintió Craig, Ruby al fin pudo entender porque Craig le había pagado para que desordenase su recamara, era una excusa para que aquel apuesto chico viniese a su casa – bien, si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer- Tweek se despidió con la mano mientras Craig cerraba la puerta, el sonido de la música seguía siendo fuerte, sin embargo Ruby no podía escucharlo porque el sonido de su corazón latiendo la ensordecía.

Durante el día, Ruby se paseó varias veces frente la puerta de la habitación de Craig, incluso se detenía frente al rabillo de la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo, lograba avistar las figuras de Craig y Tweek, quienes se movían de un lado al otro con un montón de cosas en las manos; al parecer, el desastre que Ruby creó había sido tan grande que no pudieron terminar en un día, Tweek y Craig salieron del cuarto con un rostro que demostraba los exhaustos que estaban, Ruby estaba en la sala, pretendiendo ver un programa en Discovery Channel, por su mirada periférica pudo verlos bajar las escaleras, las manos de ambos chicos rozándose, ambos venían riendo de un mal chiste que Craig había contado.

-Tal vez, si nos apuramos, podamos terminar en… ¿Tres días?- preguntó Tweek, Craig dio una carcajada exagerada, mientras que pasaba su mano derecha por los mechones de cabello rubio, desordenándolos.

-Oh, vamos, no está tan mal-

-¿No? Parece que una bomba estalló en tu habitación Tucker; no te preocupes, un par de días y lucirá como nuevo-

-¿Eso significa que te tendré para mi toda ésta semana? - preguntó el azabache, su voz bajando varias octavas, Tweek soltó una risita nerviosa, Ruby decidió dejar de ser discreta y mirarlos directamente, ambos estaban al pie de la escalera, Ruby podía ver su perfil, sus ojos lucían como conectados, y ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta tatuada en sus rostros.

-Supongo que sí… te veré mañana ¿ok?- ninguno dijo nada después, se abrazaron tímidamente, Craig acompañó a Tweek a la puerta, cerrando cuando el chico se fue, suspirando sonoramente para luego caminar hacia la sala, directamente hacia donde estaba Ruby, sentándose en el sillón, con la tonta sonrisa aun en su cara.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- preguntó Ruby, la incredulidad presente en su voz.

-Oh, por nada, fue un día maravilloso nada mas- Craig se levantó después de decir eso, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Ruby en cambio estaba muy ocupada en un debate intrapersonal, nunca en su vida le había pasado que ver a una persona la redujese a un manojo de nervios, pero el chico Tweek era un caso excepcional, la pelirroja quería acercarse mas al chico, olerle mas de cerca, escuchar su voz dirigirse a ella; Ruby se caracterizaba por ser una cabeza dura, además de que los Tucker se distinguían por ser unos obstinados hijos de puta, si querían algo, trabajaban para conseguirlo, y Ruby sabía que quería conocer mas de cerca a aquel atractivo chico de ojos marrón.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby espero pacientemente a que su madre se fuese de casa para entrar a su habitación y tomar aquel viejo kit de maquillaje, había pasado gran parte de la noche buscando tips y tutoriales sobre belleza, un tema que ella se había prometido nunca tocar en su vida, mas por Tweek podía hacer una excepción; intentó rular sus pestañas, pellizcándose parte del párpado varias veces, además de aplicar una considerable cantidad de brillo labial sabor a uva, en caso de que su plan resultase exitoso y lograse plantar un beso sobre los labios del rubio; buscó entre su guardarropa un viejo vestido de verano que compró para las vacaciones anteriores a la playa y que solo pudo utilizar una vez; además de colocarse unos zapatos que sus primas le regalaron por su cumpleaños, de color negro y con plataforma de apenas 5 centímetros; se sentía incómoda, torpe y muy nerviosa, pero segura de que al menos, lograría captar la atención del chico.

Ding

El sonido del timbre alertó a los dos jóvenes Tucker, que gritaron al mismo tiempo un "yo voy", lamentablemente para Craig, Ruby se había sentado en las escaleras varios minutos antes de que el timbre sonase, bajó a base de tropezones, pero logró su objetivo de llegar a la puerta antes de que Craig lo hiciese; abrió para encontrarse con un apuesto Tweek, de inmediato pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban, aunque tal vez, los zapatos de tacón también influenciaron.

-Hola ¿Ruby?-

-Recuerdas mi nombre- remarcó ella, sintiendo un montón de mariposas en la boca de su estómago.

-Uhm, sí, ¿está tu hermano?- preguntó, Ruby se esforzó en seguir sonriendo y en no hacer un comentario hiriente sobre el imbécil con el que vivía.

-Está arriba, probablemente está lavándose los dientes, tiene un enorme problema de mal aliento- exageró ella, mientras el rubio entraba a la casa –es terrible realmente, yo no tengo ese problema… ¿gustas que ponga tu suéter en el armario?- preguntó, notando la chaqueta que llevaba Tweek en sus manos.

-Oh, no, gracias, Craig me prestó ésta chaqueta hace unos días- se creó un silencio incómodo mientras ambos miraban al piso de color madera de la sala –uhh… ¿Tendrás una cita hoy?- preguntó él, Ruby le miro con esperanza y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡No!, estoy libre, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-

-No, no es eso, es que hoy te ves muy arreglada y ¿linda? Pensé que agh, saldrías en una cita con un amigo- Craig bajó las escaleras antes de que Ruby pudiese decir algo mas, abrazando a Tweek por la espalda, el rubio soló soltó una risita nerviosa, y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un suave color rosado –Hola Craig-

-¿Listo para la otra ronda, Twitch?- preguntó el azabache, el rubio inmediatamente se volteó para verle de frente, tomándole de las manos mientras asentía con la cabeza; ambos subieron, dejando a Ruby sola, increíblemente feliz porque Tweek le había dicho que se veía linda, incluso aunque lo hubiese dicho en tono de pregunta y no de afirmación.

Los días siguieron pasando, y la rutina era la misma; con Ruby despertándose antes de tiempo para poder tomar los cosméticos de su madre, con ella utilizando el dinero que pensaba gastar en videojuegos y libros en la sección de ropa para chicas, y luego vestirse en las mañanas con la esperanza de atrapar _su _atención, teniendo pequeñas conversaciones superfluas en lo que Craig bajaba a recibirlo. Ruby no sabía que era, pero amaba todo sobre Tweek, la manera en que sus enormes ojos cafés miraban todo con un dejo de curiosidad, sus dedos largos y delgados entrelazándose en señal de nerviosismo, su tímida sonrisa cuando le saludaba y se despedía de ella, su voz, masculina pero dulce, la manera en que mordía sus labios, su cabello amarillo de apariencia suave.

Tweek Tweak era la perfección hecha persona.

-Mamá- se atrevió a preguntar una tarde, Craig y Tweek seguían en la habitación del azabache, terminando con los últimos detalles de la remodelación -¿Como puedo saber si estoy enamorada?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó extrañada su madre, quien aun no salía de su estupor de ver a su hija utilizando lindas faldas con estampados floreados y maquillaje, cuando hacía dos semanas la chica paseaba en su viejo uniforme deportivo y no planeaba cambiarse en todo el verano.

-Es que… bien, hay un chico, y cada vez que lo veo, siento como si algo se retorciese en mi estómago, comienzo a sudar como desquiciada, y es en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente; es guapo, y es tierno, y tiene los ojos cafés mas bonitos que yo haya visto jamás, su cabello es tan rubio, y tan…-

-¿Rubio? ¿Ojos cafés? – preguntó su madre, preocupada -¿Te refieres al amigo de Craig? ¿El que ha venido estos días?-

-Sí, Tweek, ¿no te parece la cosa mas tierna?- preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos, deseando que estuviese platicando con ella en lugar de que estuviese con su hermano, escuchando bandas mas viejas que ellos mismos. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus vacilaciones, que no notó a su madre rodando sus ojos mientras musitaba un "¿qué le hizo ese rubio a mis hijos?".

Esa misma tarde Tweek y Craig terminaron con la habitación del azabache; ambos bajaron sonriendo, tomados de la mano, organizando lo que parecía ser una cita.

-… no tienes de que preocuparte, iré por ti en mi auto- habló Craig, Tweek le escuchaba con atención –te gustará ese lugar, comida italiana, lejos de South Park, y te prometo que ahí no hay gnomos así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-No lo sé Craig- respondió Tweek con sinceridad, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente –sé que mis padres me darían permiso pero no quiero que gastes demasiado-

-No es molestia, es una manera de agradecerte por ayudarme ésta semana- Ruby los veía desde la cocina, intentando ser lo mas discreta posible; pudo ver a Craig acercarsé a Tweek, mientras que el rubio colocaba su mano libre sobre el hombro del azabache –vamos, acepta, nos divertiremos-

-bien, iré, pero yo pagaré mi cena- habló Tweek.

-ni creas que te lo voy a permitir- bromeó el azabache, mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta –es mas, te llevaré a casa, sin protesta Tweak, hace mucho frío de todas maneras- ambos salieron de la casa, la pelirroja no se atrevió a salir de su escondite hasta que el sonido del motor alejándose la hizo sentir segura.

La mañana siguiente pudo haber sido increíble para Ruby, pues Craig lucía como un paranoico, corriendo de aquí para allá con un par de pantalones y una camisa negra en mano, planchándolas con cuidado, y practicando su sonrisa por varias horas frente al espejo del baño; pero Ruby no encontraba nada de gozo en la situación, pues su hermano tendría una cita con Tweek , una cita que ella había deseado tener, e incluso se había esforzado por llamar la atención del rubio para aunque sea obtener un momento a solas con él.

Craig se fue a las 6 de la tarde de su casa, musitando algo sobre como se le había hecho tarde, Ruby prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, sintiéndose desesperanzada, pero convenciéndose así misma que tendría otra oportunidad al día siguiente, intentó ver una película, pero el haberse despertado tan temprano en esos últimos días le cobró factura, y pronto se quedó dormida.

No fue hasta en la noche que el sonido de la puerta azotándose y de pasos apresurados sobre la escalera la despertaron, Craig había vuelto, y por el sonido de los pasos, Ruby dedujo que Tweek venía con él, aquella idea fue suficiente para que se levantase de su cama y espiase a los chicos; salió de su recamara y caminó por el pasillo de puntitas, pudo escuchar varios ruidos venir de la habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta; con mucho sigilo, Ruby gateó hasta la puerta, asomándose discretamente, pensando que tal vez, los chicos peleaban o jugaban video juegos, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio a Tweek y Craig recostados sobre la cama, besándose como si el mundo se fuese a terminar.

-Craig- gimió el rubio, mientras que el azabache aprovechó para dirigir sus labios al cuello de Tweek, succionando dulcemente, haciendo que el chico se retorciese de gusto –hum, oh, Craig, no te detengas- siguió musitando.

Algo en el pecho de Ruby se rompió, haciéndola sentir increíblemente furiosa, mas por sobre todo, dolida; se levantó sin importarle si la escuchaban o no, incluso deseaba que lo hicieran, para poderles reclamar, ¿¡quienes se creían que eran para romperle el corazón de esa manera!? Ruby sentía el sabor de la bilis en su lengua, las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, sus manos cerrarse en puños con fuerza que no sabía que tenía; mas por sobre todo, aquel revoloteo de mariposas en la boca de su estómago ya no le producía cosquillas, si no un inmenso dolor que parecía nunca podría mitigar. Furiosa como estaba, entró a su habitación hecha una fiera, y golpeó el primer mueble que encontró; un nuevo dolor se hizo presente, y no, no era el dolor de su corazón terminando de pulverizarse, era el dolor de tres de los dedos de su mano izquierda, los cuales se acababa de romper; gritó con fuerza mientras sentía al mundo desvanecerse, dejándola flotando en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando se levantó, estaba en la cama de un hospital, su madre estaba a su lado, Tweek y Craig estaban sentados en un sillón de la habitación, y su mano izquierda estaba vendada.

-Oh Ruby, que bueno que despiertas, nos tenías muy preocupados- habló Tweek tímidamente, Ruby no sabía si gritarle o empezar a llorar, decidió no hacer ninguna y solo asintió con la cabeza, los presentes lo asociaron con la desorientación de alguna anestesia, Ruby en cambio lo hacía para no lucir como una autentica tarada.

Aquellas vacaciones fueron las peores de las que Ruby tuvo noción; estaba acostada todo el tiempo en cama, viendo películas de deportes y zombies en un intento de hacerse sentir mejor a ella misma, en lugar de eso, terminó comiendo galones de helado y llorando por los terribles romances apresurados de las películas de acción. Su madre sabía que era lo que le pasaba, e intentaba ser comprensiva, comprándole chocolates y canturreando una y otra vez que habría mas peces (preferentemente heterosexuales) en el agua.

Craig y Tweek pasaban a visitarla de vez en cuando, aunque no lo hacían muy seguido pues Ruby estaba siempre de mal humor; siempre que llegaban, lo hacían tomados de la mano, al parecer, llevaban meses de tímido cortejo, pero no había sido hasta esa ultima semana, que al fin ambos tuvieron el valor de declararse, iniciando su relación con aquella primera cita, mintió diciendo que se alegraba por ellos y que les deseaba lo mejor cuando al fin, la noticia llegó a sus oídos.

Al principio Ruby creía odiar a Tweek, con sus estúpidas ojeras, sus dientes amarillentos por el café y su tartamudeo; pero luego ella terminó sintiéndose mas tonta, porque las señales de que Tweek siempre había estado interesado en Craig eran mas que obvias cuando ella lo meditaba, y en todo caso, era culpa de la estúpida entidad que llamaban corazón había decidido lanzarse a las llamas de todos modos; fue así como ella concluyó que el amor era la cosa mas horrible del mundo, que era una enfermedad, y que el ser humano que encontrase una cura para ello, se volvería en la persona mas rica del mundo, y ganaría al menos, el nobel de la química, y hasta el de la paz.

Volver a la escuela no ofreció consuelo alguno, era como si durante el verano, las hormonas de todos hubiesen enloquecido, y parecía que todos habían encontrado un novio o novia en el transcurso de sus vacaciones; las muestras de afecto publico entre sus compañeros la hicieron sentir enferma, e incluso se preguntó cuantos años de cárcel tendría por matar a todos los tortolos que le rodeaban, al menos en prisión no sufriría de ascos matutinos por todas las parejitas contentas que le rodeaban.

-Que mierda- musitó ella, sentándose con cuidado en el asiento de la ultima fila, intentando alejarse de todos; sacó su libro de la mochila, esforzándose por sumergirse en el mundo de Allan Poe que prestarles atención a los cabrones de sus compañeros.

-Todos son unos hijos de puta- habló una voz nasal, Ruby volteó a ver al chico a su derecha, era el niño gótico, se había cortado el cabello en el verano y tenía una perforación muy interesante en su ceja izquierda, el chico de inmediato se volteó a mirarla -¿Y tu que miras?-

-Nada- respondió ella enojada, mostrándole su dedo medio y regresando su atención a su libro; el chico se quedó callado por unos momentos para después volver a hablar.

-¿Allan Poe?- Ruby no respondió –Él es grandioso, "el gato negro" es una obra de arte-

-Lo sé, era un maestro de lo macabro- respondió ella, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que la dejase en paz..

-¿Has leído a Baudelaire? Su trabajo estaba muy influenciado por Edgar Allan Poe, "las flores del mal" es mi libro favorito- Ruby miró de nuevo al chico gótico, y por primera vez notó el color de sus ojos: marrón, cálidos, contrastantes a la frialdad que el chico emanaba con su presencia.

Un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago volvió a aparecer, y Ruby miró de nuevo a su libro, intentando sofocar el inminente sonrojo en sus mejillas; por su mente el único pensamiento que logro filtrar fue _"oh no, no otra vez"._

* * *

_Es enserio, amo a Ruby, es tan genial, exijo mas fic de ella *lanza taza al piso al estilo Thor* Dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
